She's a Bad, Bad Girlfriend!
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: Sometimes, you want to know but can't... what does your Girlfriend/boyfriend do in their spare time? SASUSAKU and Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman!


BAD GIRLFRIEND! A one-shot.

By Uchiha-Griffin.

(This my second M-rated :D)

Hello fans + noobs alike! I'm back, and writing for Sasusaku!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Gaara would be getting sexed up by someone that looks an AWFUL lot like my OC…. Griffin has spoken. I do not own Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman.

Bad Girlfriend is my favorite song right now. Watch the vid to get what I was going for. Listen to the song before/while reading for maximum enjoyment.

--

She likes to shake her ass!

She grinds it to the beat

She likes to pull my hair

When I make it through the teeth

I like to strip her down!

She's naughty till the end

Know what she is, no doubt about it,

She's a BAD, BAD GIRLFRIEND!

--

Sakura walked into her apartment's kitchen, searching around for something to eat. She had been so bored today, just hanging around with nothing to do. Even worse, tonight Sasuke was bringing over the "guys", his friends who just took up space on the couch and ate all the stuff in the fridge.

She sighed. Just then, her phone vibrated. She took a look at the screen to see who the text message was from. "Work" was all it said. She opened the phone to reveal the keyboard and read the message. "We've short on people and need you here now! Wear nurse uniform."

Sakura rolled her eyes and tossed the phone back to the counter, stalking to the bedroom. She stuffed the uniform in a duffel bag and went back to the kitchen to grab her phone. At the last second, she grabbed a sticky note and jotted down a quick note, sticking it to the fridge and running out the door.

"Sasuke--

hospital, Late shift tonight.

XOXO Sakura"

---

An hour or so later, Sasuke and his best friends, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Lee, and Kiba came through the door. They were all joking around and laughing. All the guys made their way to the kitchen to raid the fridge where Sasuke noticed the note.

He read over it quickly then smirked, showing it to all the guys. They all smirked and laughed. "CLLLUUBBIINNG TIIIMMEE!!!" Naruto called out, and all they guys cheered. They quickly ran back to the car.

--

"Ahh! Sakura! So glad you're here! Please, hurry and get changed! I know you did this yesterday and we only ask for you in this part twice a week, but please, you're the best nurse!" There was a playful smirk added to that last part.

Sakura nodded and rolled her eyes again, but this time playfully. "Yeah, Yeah…."

"Do your best, Sakura!"

"I always do."

--

Sasuke and his posse had just arrived at a club they had never been to. Apparently it was one of the best clubs out there, and only the hottest women could work there. It wasn't a strip club, per se, but it was pretty sexy. Only lingerie was approved attire for the women who worked there.

There were private rooms where you could specify someone you wanted to see pole dance (which was exactly what this certain group was doing). Sasuke and co. had picked a sexy blonde wearing black. The rooms were strangely compact, so you had to be about… 5 feet away from the dancer.

Not that the guys really minded. "The closer, the better…" they thought.

The friends loved doing this kind of stuff-- when their girlfriends were gone, which really only applied to Sasuke (Sakura), Naruto (Hinata), and Gaara (Seiren, my OC), they would all go out clubbing at places like this, especially if their girlfriends had been somewhat "closed off' lately.

Which Sakura had DEFFINATELY been. Ever since she got her new job at the hospital, she had pushed him away whenever he got to close, and had been only accepting one-second kisses, not even making out! It was starting to annoy him. And arouse suspicion…

Anyway, guys partied the night away getting fan serviced by random girls whose names they didn't even know. None of them cared. All of them felt it was a welcome escape from the boring normality of their lives.

They all agreed they should come here more often.

--

Finally it was time for the big show of the night, where the best dancer was paid more to do a special show.

Usually they had a theme. Last week it had been Oktoberfest, so all the dancers wore skimpy dirndls.

This week was Hospital Hotties. Sure, it was a gay name, but did any of the guys care? Duh, of course not. Everyone at the club had gathered around the main stage, ready for the show to start. Sasuke was thinking about what Sakura would think if he even came to a place like this.

Good thing she would never know.

Suddenly, the song Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman came on the speaker system. The crowd went wild-- the show was supposed to start somewhere during this song. Sasuke was to thought-consumed to say or do anything.

If Sakura found out about this, he was dead. She would dump him for sure. But he was having fun. And it was partially her fault for not giving him what he wanted. Yeah, it was her fault….

Then, came the part where the song got quiet. Then, a light flashed onstage, revealing a girl with one hand on the pole in a very, VERY short-skirted nurse outfit. The men in the crowd went wild. Sasuke, still deep in thought, was suddenly jolted back to reality when his friends started laughing and hitting him frantically.

When he finally looked up at the stage, his mouth dropped open. There, on the stage, was none other than Miss Haruno Sakura, in a skimpy nurse outfit. Naruto nudged him in the side. "Dude! Your girlfriend is HOOTT!"

Sakura looked out into the crowd as the slid down the pole slowly. She then, for the first time, noticed Sasuke and his posse in the front row. "Hmp! Guess there's no need to hold back now…"

Sakura turned up the SMEX LEVEL and the crowd went wild. "Holy Shit, the pole is getting more action than I have in weeks!" Sasuke thought, annoyed. He was both mad and proud his girlfriend was the special show star. It meant she was sexy, but, HELL! He knew that!

But at least it all made sense now, why she was holding back on him. She was with…. Other men. But then again, he was guilty of being with other women. So they were even, in some weird, sick and twisted way?

Sasuke was watching Sakura intently, mesmerized by her moves. Why hadn't he known she could do this!? Sakura quickly rid herself of the white fabric that was the dress, and was left in just her red lingerie to romance the pole.

When Sakura threw her head back to get her pink hair out of her face, she figured Sasuke had been tortured enough. She walked his direction in her red latex six-inch heels. She bend over in front of him and beckoned him over.

He smirked and hopped up on stage, all his friends cheering wildly. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him into a chair that was on the stage, putting a knee between his legs and leaning over him. He could feel her gasps against his skin and bent his head back, exhaling slowly, loving the feeling.

The crowd was going insane and the other girls were cheering too. "GO SAKURA!!" they screamed. When the guys in Sasuke's group turned around to see who was screaming, Naruto and Gaara saw what they least expected: Hinata and Seiren in skimpy lingerie and high heels.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Naruto said, blushing. All the girls laughed and huddled together all leaned over in a sexy pose. "Hey boys." Seiren said with a smirk, promptly walking over to Gaara when he smirked and beckoned her over. Hinata walked over, blushing to Naruto while Sasuke got sexed up by Sakura on stage.

Gaara and Seiren were making out as Naruto lectured Hinata about the horrors of strip clubs. Sakura pulled Sasuke offstage.

And we all know where it goes from there. Because we're all perverts here, right?

----

Lol. Hope you liked it :)

IM BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW! It's the first time I've tried something like this…

I am Griffin, her me roar!


End file.
